1. Field of the Invention
The one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of controlling a broadcast therein. Although the one or more embodiments of the present invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications, they are particularly suitable for a mobile terminal having a broadcast receiving function.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example. To support an increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Generally, a broadcast receiving terminal acquires a broadcast viewing authority having a term of validity and a terminal user is then able to freely view broadcast contents provided on a prescribed broadcast channel during the term of validity. If a term of validity set for a previously acquired broadcast viewing authority expires, a broadcast receiving terminal displays a broadcast product purchase window. If a terminal user makes a request for a broadcast product purchase, the broadcast receiving terminal is able to acquire a corresponding broadcast viewing authority.
However, according to the related art, if a term of validity for a broadcast viewing authority expires in the course of viewing a specific broadcast content, it is inconvenient that the currently-viewed broadcast content is forced to end. Therefore, the demand for a terminal user to continue viewing a currently-viewed broadcast content despite the expiration of a validity term of a broadcast viewing authority is rising.